


You're going to be sorry, my Angel

by ThisWeirdo03



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Face Slapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Verbal Humiliation, when I come up with some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03
Summary: MIND THE TAGS!Crowley comes home to find his angel using sex toys without his permission.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	You're going to be sorry, my Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry for the inactivity, but I just couldn't get myself to write.
> 
> enjoy the smut <3

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and Aziraphale was reorganising his books, when he heard the bell over the door ring way louder than usually. 

„Angel...” Aziraphale heard a deep purr as two familiar arms snaked around his waist from behind.

The angel yelped slightly and turned around to face Crowley. 

He beamed „Crowley, you’re back early” he saw a grin on the demon’s lips before they crashed with his, interrupting him. 

Aziraphale felt the spark of electricity run through his body and immediately opened his mouth to let his counterpart’s tongue in. The kiss was fiery and desperate, their tongues were dancing, or fighting maybe? 

The angel moaned into the other’s mouth, causing him to pull back and growl breathlessly „Get naked, angel, slow, no miracles. I want you to take your time.” he paused and sat comfortably on an armchair „give me a show.” 

„B-But we are in t-the bookshop, are you sure?-” tried to negotiate Aziraphale, before he was interrupted by Crowley standing up.

„Are you arguing with me, pet?! Don’t you know you only live for my pleasure and amusement?” he growled while coming closer. 

The angel immediately dropped his head in submission „No! Of course not, I’m sorry, Master!”.

That seemed to satisfy Crowley, who returned to sitting on the armchair. „Then get to it, angel. What are you waiting for?” he snapped. 

Aziraphale kept still for a moment, before he started to remove pieces of his clothing. First of all the tartan bowtie fell to the floor, it was shortly followed by the angel’s well-worn vest and shirt. He unbuckled his belt watching the serpent’s eyes follow his moves hungrily, then he let the trousers fall down and he stepped out of them, leaving himself in his tartan drawers only.

„Go on” hissed Crowley under his breath. The angel took a deep breath and slipped off his drawers, standing naked before Crowley. 

Crowley got up and cornered Aziraphale against the nearest wall, pinned his hands against it and kissed him passionately. 

When they pulled away Crowley turned the angel around roughly with a growl and started rubbing his erection against his ass. Aziraphale’s moan stopped halfway as he heard Crowley’s fury filled voice „WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” he threw Aziraphale over the couch to get a better view at his backside.

He spread his buttcheeks roughly and his mouth fell open at what he’d found there. A butt plug, bigger than what they usually use.

„Tell me, my darling pet, did I give you a permission to wear this?” he asked calmly while pressing hard on the plug, making Aziraphale cry out in pain. 

„I’m very dissapointed in you Aziraphale. I skipped an important Dark Council meeting to come back early to surprise my angel, only to find out that he disrespected and disobeyed me!” he gave the angel a sharp slap, directly on the toy. 

„I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Master! But I missed you so much!” he cried. 

„Sorry, sorry” he mocked „You will be sorry, my angel” he chuckled darkly. 

„no no no no! Please no!” begged Aziraphale, his bare ass still facing the demon „I’ll do anything!”.

„Yes you will. Over my lap. Now”

„What’s your safeword?” asked the demon. 

„Eden” 

„Good, now, over my lap. Chop chop.” 

Aziraphale hesitantly got up and got into the position Crowley wanted him in. 

„I think a paddle will do nicely for starters, no?” said the demon to himself. 

Aziraphale gasped, Crowley has never used the paddle with no warm up before. 

The first smack brought him out of his thoughts, he didn’t have any time to adjust to the pain, as more smacks followed. „You know what, angel? I think we should add some more fun to this, hmm?” chuckled Crowley and snapped his fingers. 

Then the smacks resumed, but with each one Aziraphale felt the plug grow bigger in his ass, he screamed loudly only making Crowley smirk.

„Crowley! I can’t take it! I will burst!” cried the angel. 

„I don’t care. You will take it, because I say so.” he hissed, grabbing the angel’s curls roughly. 

Aziraphale let out a sharp cry and clutched at Crowley’s leg „Master, please! i’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please stop!” begged the blonde. 

Crowley leaned back and Aziraphale was opening his mouth to thank him, but then Crowley took a swing and brought the paddle down on Aziraphale’s buttocks with a cruel laugh. 

„Fucking stop it. I know you’re a horny slut and you love it.” he spat when the angel screamed loudly. 

The plug was currently rubbing Aziraphale’s prostate, it stopped growing god knows how many spanks ago, but was streching him almost painfully.

Aziraphale writhed and kicked as the pressure on his prostate brought him to the brink of orgasm and when Crowley threw the paddle away and gently caressed his ass, he tumbled over the edge and came violently, staining Crowley’s trousers.

Crowley let out a dissapointed sigh and pushed him off his knees „Oh, angel. Tell me, did I say you could come?” his voice was calm and smooth and Aziraphale trembled. 

„No, Master, you didn’t. I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist it” he pressed his forehead into the ground hoping that his Master won’t punish him again „I’m just a slut, Master, please forgive me.” he tried to please the demon. 

He saw Crowley crouch next to him with the corner of his eye and felt his long fingers run through his curls. 

„That’s right, my smart angel.” he smiled warmly „But don’t you think it’s a bit unfair, that you got to come and I, your Master, didn’t?”. 

Aziraphale lowered his gaze „Yes, it is, Master”. 

Crowley smiled and opened his fly.

Crowley sat on the couch and pulled Aziraphale with so that he had his knees on both his sides. He lined himself up and pushed Aziraphale down, impaling him on his cock and making him scream.

„Crowley it hurts!” he whined quietly. 

„Look at me, pet” he growled. Aziraphale did.

„You’re my plaything and you’re mine to do as I please” he hissed into his ear „So I don’t care if you'll be rubbed raw, darling, but if you'll be, it will displease me greatly and you won’t like me so much then, so stop whining.” he slapped the angel harshly. 

Aziraphale moaned loudly and rolled his hips to get more of Crowley’s cock inside, it went in easily as he was streched from the plug he was wearing before. When Crowley’s cock disappeared entirely inside of the angel, the redhead started hammering into him, chasing his orgasm, with no consideration for the angel. Finally his pace stuttered and he spilled deep into the blonde, biting his neck. He pulled out and took the whimpering mess of an angel into his arms. Crowley put him in their shared bed and moved back to look at him. 

„Oh, angel, you should’ve told me I was too rough, You’re all bruised!” Crowley was concerned.

„No, I’m fine, dearest. I really love it when you’re rough.” he smiled weakly. 

„I know. I know. Wait, I’ll heal you and then I’ll draw us a bath, hmm?” he pressed a kiss on the angel’s forehead. 

„I take it, that you won’t play with yourself without permission, yes, angel?” he bit the angel’s earlobe. 

„Oh yesss” 

„Does it hurt, sweetheart?” he stroked the side of his face. 

„No, not anymore, thank you, love” 

„Wonderful” he picked the angel up and carried him to the bathroom „bath awaits”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> kudos and comments motivate me to write.


End file.
